Lithium Flower
by SeventhDevil
Summary: A veces aún le sorprendía hasta qué punto era humana. Hasta qué punto tenía alma.


**Bueeeno. Pues aquí va mi primer fic del Mass Effect. **

**Simplemente comento que me ha roto el alma escribir esto, que tengo todos los feels, y que contiene spoilers del Mass Effect 3.**

**Va dedicado a mi queridísima Hokuto.**

**Disfruten.**

El ambiente estaba frío.

La Normandía estaba prácticamente vacía. Todo el mundo quiere aprovechar al máximo el tiempo de permiso en la Ciudadela. Liara y Tali habían dicho nosequé de irse de compras y, entre risas, arrastraron a Kaidan con ellas, Vega estaría dejándose el sueldo jugando a las cartas y la comandante y Garrus posiblemente seguían dirigiéndose miradas tiernas en la mesa del Purgatory, donde los había dejado.

Pero en qué momento se le había ocurrido aquello…

Había tomado a EDI de la mano en la pista de baile y le había soltado con la voz ahogada por los nervios "quieresvolveralaNormandíaEDI". Su rostro ginoide le había mirado confusa durante un segundo para luego asentir con cierta picardía dibujada en sus ojos robóticos.

Dios, a veces aún le sorprendía hasta qué punto era humana. Hasta qué punto tenía alma.

Y habían acabado allí. En el compartimento del núcleo de datos, detrás del laboratorio. Se había quitado la gorra temblorosamente mientras EDI le contemplaba con aquella curiosidad casi infantil que siempre la acompañaba.

Y él estaba allí de pie observándola mientras temblaba como un imbécil. Sintiendo el frío que invadía aquella parte de la nave.

-¿Jeff? - su voz había roto el silencio que los envolvía hasta entonces -¿Te encuentras bien? Mis datos indican que la reacción de tu cuerpo puede deberse a factores térmicos o psicológicos… ¿Estás sintiendo miedo en este momento o debo ajustar la temperatura de la nave?

En aquel momento Joker no sabía si reír, llorar o salir corriendo. Y dada la imposibilidad de la última opción, optó por la primera en la forma de una carcajada nerviosa.

-Los orgánicos no sólo mostramos esta reacción por esos dos motivos, EDI -explicó él con la voz temblorosa - A veces, por ejemplo, el nerviosismo también la provoca.

La sintética inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué ibas a estar nervioso, Jeff? -preguntó -¿He propiciado tu incomodidad en esta situación de alguna forma?

El piloto se rió con ganas tras aquella respuesta.

-Estar nervioso no siempre es sinónimo de estar incómodo. -explicó -Esta vez es… anticipación.

El silencio se hizo presente durante los segundos en los que EDI meditaba sobre aquella pequeña pieza de conocimiento y sentimiento humanos que el piloto acababa de confiarle.

-Bueno, puede que también esté un poquito asustado por eso de que me puedas romper las costillas con un abrazo por eso de que eres de metal y eso…

-Jeff, tengo perfectamente calculada la cantidad de fuerza que debo emplear en la interacción física contigo. Basándome en los datos de estudios sobre personas con síndrome de Vrolik he llevado a cabo una serie de…

-EDI, era una broma -interrumpió él con una sonrisa.

-Oh.

-Ven aquí. -dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

La ginoide tomó la mano que el humano le ofrecía con sumo cuidado. Se desplazó lentamente hacia él cuando la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para envolverla en un abrazo.

La parte correspondiente al cabello en su anatomía robótica, normalmente una pieza metálica estilizada que ella usaba como mecanismo de defensa, se había soltado en miles de finas hebras plateadas de cabello artificial en las que Joker hundió una de sus manos para acariciarla suavemente.

Jeff pensaba en lo extrañamente cálida que se sentía la metálica figura de EDI apretada contra él.

EDI pensaba en lo firme que podía llegar a ser el frágil cuerpo de Jeff mientras la sostenía.

El piloto la mecía suavemente entre sus brazos, arropados por el ahora cálido silencio de la Normandía, interrumpido tan sólo por la profunda respiración del hombre. Ella se dejaba llevar, acariciando la nuca del piloto, con el rostro hundido en el hueco de su cuello. Aspiró su olor, catalogándolo y guardándolo en lo más profundo de su sistema de memoria como un archivo… no, un recuerdo que no deseaba perder nunca.

Dió un leve respingo cuando Joker se separó ligeramente para llevar una mano a su mentón, alzarlo y posar tentativamente sus labios sobre los de ella. EDI siguió sus movimientos torpemente al principio, pero ganando confianza poco a poco.

Fue en aquel momento, cuando se sintió verdaderamente viva.

-0-0-0-

-¿EDI? EDI, contéstame por favor… ¡EDI!

Los segadores habían caído.

Shepard había activado el Crisol, el Catalizador, la propia ciudadela. Un arma terrible para tiempos desesperados.

El rayo de energía rojo había envuelto el planeta Tierra, llevándose por delante a los engendros sintéticos que tanto dolor y destrucción habían sembrado en la Galaxia.

Y, después de la Tierra, se disparó a través de los relés de masa.

La energía del Catalizador se dispersó para recorrer cada punto de la Vía Láctea, eliminando a los Segadores e inutilizando los relés.

Había cogido a la Normandía atravesando uno de ellos, y gracias a las habilidades de Joker, no había habido que lamentar nada más que los desperfectos de la nave. El piloto respiró aliviado. Un alivio que solo duró hasta que miró hacia el asiento del copiloto.

El cuerpo de EDI yacía vacío. Caído sobre el asiento como una muñeca rota, una marioneta sin cuerdas. El brillo anaranjado de su visor había desaparecido y sus ojos, ahora inexpresivos, miraban perdidos a la nada.

A Joker se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Se levantó inmediatamente para dirigirse a ella, tomándola de la nuca con delicadeza.

-EDI… EDI no. No se te ocurra hacer esto. No…

Joker lloraba. Lloraba y lloraba mientras le suplicaba en voz baja que volviese con él. Que no se fuese a donde no podía seguirla.

Liara intentó hablarle. Intentó apartarlo de la ginoide inerte. Lo único que se ganó fue que el piloto los echara a todos del puente a gritos y se encerrase allí dento.

Garrus se quedó al lado de la compuerta metálica durante toda la noche. El sueño no iba a acompañarle, y, si los turianos tuviesen lágrimas, también estaría llorando por Shepard.

La compuerta se abrió por la mañana. Joker salió de allí, cojeando, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos en dirección a la puerta de la nave. Vega y Kaidan le siguieron con preocupación. Garrus entró en el puente.

El piloto había cerrado los ojos de su compañera. La había colocado recostada sobre la silla y le había colocado los brazos en el regazo. Parecía dormida. En paz.

Frente a ella, en su pantalla, se encontraba el último mensaje que, consciente de la destrucción de toda vida sintética, había dejado.

_Gracias, Jeff. Por todo._

_Te quiero._

_EDI_


End file.
